Telecommunication cables are used for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. A telecommunication cable typically includes a bundle of individual telecommunication lines (either optical fibers or copper wires) that are encased within a protective sheath. As telecommunication cables are routed across data networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable so that one or more telecommunication lines therein may be spliced, thereby allowing data to be distributed to other cables or “branches” of the telecommunication network. The cable branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, premises, and so on.
At each point where a telecommunication cable is opened, some type of closure, box, or enclosure is provided to protect the exposed interior of the cable. Commonly, the closure has one or more ports through which cables enter and/or exit the closure. Once inside the closure, the cable is opened to expose the telecommunication lines therein. Conventional telecommunication boxes are constructed to facilitate the management and protection of individual telecommunication lines and splices thereof.
For some fiber-to-the-x (FTTX) deployments, a service provider typically installs a distribution box (also known as a fiber distribution terminal (FDT)) at the ground floor, on each floor, or every few floors of a multi-dwelling unit (MDU), residence, or business. The FDT connects the building riser cable to the horizontal drop cables which run to each living unit (in the MDU or on a particular floor). Drop cables are spliced to the riser cable in the FDT only as service is requested from a tenant in a living unit. Connecting existing MDUs to the FTTX network can often be difficult. Challenges can include gaining building access, limited distribution space in riser closets, and space for cable routing and management.
Another challenge includes providing for multiple service providers.